The use of machine-readable indicia (i.e., symbols) to convey encoded information is well known in various industries. For example, in retail, one-dimensional barcodes typically encode Universal Product Codes (UPCs) that are used to identify various products. The use of barcodes (both one-dimensional and two-dimensional) is also very prevalent in the shipping industry where barcodes encode information that relates to various facets of the shipment in question.
Normally, to extract the data encoded within a barcode, an image of the barcode is optoelectrically captured by an imager and the pattern represented by the barcode is decoded from that image. While this can be achieved with relative ease when the barcode fully and clearly fits within the field of view of the imager, difficulties can arise in certain situations. For instance, a barcode may be too long to practically fit within an imager's field of view when the barcode is imaged at a normal working distance. In another example, a barcode may be affixed to a non-flat item such that only a portion of that barcode is readable with the remaining portion being out of sufficient view. In both of these cases, a single image capture will likely be insufficient to properly decode the barcode. Instead, multiple image captures, with each image capturing a portion of the barcode, have to be performed and the portions of the barcode will have to be accurately and efficiently stitched together in order to reconstruct and decode the original barcode input.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved devices, systems, and methods directed towards reading barcodes captured on multiple images and reconstructing the original barcode input from those images.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.